


spirea and morning glory

by galaxyofwitches



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofwitches/pseuds/galaxyofwitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that souharu holic au no one asked for, a progression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spirea and morning glory

a silly idea that morphed into a monster of an au (inspired by clamp's xxxholic) about amnesiac-water deity!haru and exorcist-without-The-Sight!sousuke, who both work for the space-time witch matsuoka siblings. hopefully i can draw more fanart from this 'verse and for this ship! below is just a progression of the first piece in the collection

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @aomine_ebooks


End file.
